


C'mon, Smile For Me

by psychoinnocent



Series: Blow Us All Away [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Mother's Day fic!!, Soleil and Olivia bonding, Soleil's mom is vague on purpose, deeprealms mention, vague Chrom!Inigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soleil learns a little more about her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oof barely making this on time eyy.
> 
> Soleil's mama in this is very vague on purpose. I'm really really fond of Soleil with Olivia's pink hair or Chrom's blue, and its super hard to get either outside of fem!Corrin so. Shrugs

“One, two…” Soleil whispered under her breath, her fingers tightening their hold on the person with them.

Said person giggled as Soleil stumbled, her feet getting mixed up as she stepped too far. Strong hands pulled her back, and Soleil looked up at her partner.

Olivia smiled, stepping back once she knew Soleil was set.

In the last few weeks since they had arrived in Nohr, Soleil had spent more and more time with her father’s not-mother as her father readjusted to living in the palace with his not-father and older sister. Olivia had taken to her quickly, and when she found out that Soleil was lousy at dancing… well.

“Don’t fret Soleil! You just need practice. Now, again!”

X x X

Soleil’s mother had elected to stay in Nohr. She had apologized to Soleil’s father, but her own parents were ill and had no one to care for them, and had insisted that they go on without her.

When her father said that he’d come back for her, her mother merely cupped his cheek and smiled sadly.

“My dear, we both know the person you care for is in your home. Our time together was short, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world. Now go, and be happy.” With that her mother had departed, and Soleil wondered if she’d ever see her again.

X x X

Nights in Ylisstol were warm, the stones under her feet cool but not overbearing. Soleil slipped out of her bed, yawning as she left her room.

There was no reason to go out, but her feet ignored her common sense, guiding her down by the royal chambers of her grandparents before she heard whispers… and her name.

“Soleil’s been getting at… well, not tripping her over feet. Thank you, mother.” Her father?

“She just needs continous practice. Inigo can’t walk, much less dance yet, so teaching her helps me get ready.” 

Soleil peeked over the corner, smiling to herself as she saw her father and Olivia talking. 

“She’s been begging me to teach her since she left her home, I just… rarely had the opportunity during the war, what with my own duties and such.” 

“...I’ve been meaning to ask, Inigo, how is that she’s our age? She can’t be more than 5 years my junior.” Olivia’s voice held a warning, and Soleil held her breath, looking at her father. He looked… hesitant, upset.

“There are these… realms… in and around Nohr. Time is different in them- a year in that time… is maybe 3-4 days in our time. We were fighting- it wasn’t possible for us to care for our children and fight- we couldn’t.”

“Inigo… are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“That Soleil was raised like I was? Her parents absent from her side most of the time? That I couldn’t teach her to dance like I wanted to because I had other responsibilities and couldn’t always leave to visit her as often as I’d liked? Did you know mother, that my fellow soldiers thought it normal? Oh they visited their children, but Owain and I both asked permission often, and every now and then we were ignored- because surely the kids could handle it on their own, and we were just paranoid.” 

“Inigo…”

“I wanted to stay in there with her. And, Xander, while reluctant, was willing to let me stay there. But the war was escalating and Xander was haunted with nightmares and Nohrian assassins… I couldn’t just leave.” 

Her father’s voice was so defeated, so sad… it broke her heart, listening to him confess that.

“Inigo, my love, listen.”

Her grandmother reached up, pulling the young man down into a tight hug. 

“She’s alive, and has you as a father. Her mother might not be here, but you have us, and she loves you my sweet. It may not have been the best decision… but she grew up in a happier circumstance than you did. Now, chin up- where’s that smile of yours?”

Her father smiled, and Soleil felt the breath in her lungs dissipate. Her father’s smiles were always lovely, but this one, here in the dark sharing a quiet moment with his mother, was something private and wonderful.

Olivia smiled too, and Soleil quietly slipped away as she heard her father begin to cry.

X x X

“Alright Soleil, slow and easy!” Soleil took a deep breath as she slipped under Chrom’s arm, twirling around as she gracelessly moved away.

Her steps were still awkward, her timing was a bit off, but Olivia cheered as she ran up to the pair, hugging Soleil as Chrom pulled away with a laugh.

“You did it! You got through it!” Olivia began to babble, her eyes shining in joy as she pulled away to take Soleil’s hands. “I told you you could do it!”

Soleil giggled, ducking her head as she smiled. Olivia’s enthusiasm was addictive, and soon she was laughing with her grandmother in joy.

It was bittersweet, learning from her grandmother instead of her father. But, she wanted to make him proud, and who better to learn from than the one person whom her father idolized?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another fic circling around Soleil meeting Exalt family!! It's almost done but if you're curious I post snippets on my FE twitter: @soleilofylisse !!


End file.
